1 - 6 Out of the Gravity
by Soundless Reverie
Summary: Fudou calls Kidou suddenly one evening, wanting to talk to him. Kidou knows something is wrong, and is determined to help. Inspired by 1/6 Out of the Gravity by Hatsune Miku. Tumblr FDKD Request. Oneshot. Very sentimental and fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Sentimental fluff.**

**A/N: Finally responding to Tumblr fic requests. This is a FDKD request from Anons and fellow users of Tumblr. Sorry for taking so long writing this. I have been very, very busy and very, very sad. Enjoy. Inspired by 1/6 Out of the Gravity by Hatsune Miku.**

"Akio?"

"Yuuto," Fudou's voice was low and muffled through the phone. There was a sudden intake of breath, as though he was about to say something.

Kidou continued to hold the phone to his ear, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to finish his reponse.

"Can we meet?" was the final reply.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Then meet me at the Riverbank. Five thirty," Kidou said, glancing at his watch.

"… alright."

The static came on, and Kidou hung up also, jumping to his feet, pulling on his jacket and running down the stairs of the manor. "I won't be home for dinner tonight," he called to a nearby butler. "I've made plans with a friend." Stopping by the kitchen to grab some onigiri, Kidou ran from the Manor to the Riverbank.

He could tell, by Fudou's voice, that something was wrong, and from two years of dating said friend, Kidou knew it was something very serious.

OoOoOoOoO

Fudou was already there when Kidou arrived, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes downcast.

"Akio."

"Yuuto."

"Let's walk."

They set off slowly, side by side, the light from the setting sun illuminating the path they walked down.

"Where are we going?" Fudou asked.

"I have a place in mind," Kidou responded, reaching for Fudou's hand, glancing up briefly into Fudou's dark green eyes. Their eyes met through his shaded goggles.

Fudou replied with a small, sincere smile, so small that few would notice, and automatically interlaced their fingers.

They walked on, Kidou guiding them down streets and alleys, Fudou right beside him. Kidou smiled when he sensed Fudou relax next to him, and he squeezed the brunette's hand gently. The reassurance was returned, and their grips did not loosen on each other.

They continued on in silence.

OoOoOoOoO

"Here?" Fudou's question sounded more like a statement.

"Here," Kidou agreed. "Come." He slung his bag across his shoulders and walked across the Steel Tower Plaza, heading straight for the tower itself, pulling Fudou along with him.

They reached the base of the steel structure, and Kidou let go of his boyfriend's hand, placing them, instead, onto the railing of the steel ladder, and began to scale the tower.

"Come on," he said, when he sensed that Fudou wasn't coming up with him. Without waiting for a reply, he continued his ascent, and felt the steel tremble under his grip, but not from his own grip. Fudou was coming along.

They reached the top, and Kidou climbed into the little platform directly below the still unlit thunderbolt, and he occupies himself with removing his goggles and leaving them hanging around his neck. He did not have to look to sense Fudou joining him a few moments later, and they both gazed at the town below, leaning against the metal railing. The sunset was a dusky red backdrop against the tiny houses and hills below, the sun itself barely visible, having sunk down the horizon. They both stood in silence. It was not awkward. They knew each other too well; they both needed the quiet, the mutual connection between them. Kidou didn't press Fudou to start speaking – he would talk when he deemed himself ready.

More than a few moments passed when Fudou finally sighed, the short, dark hair covering his entire head stirring in the evening breeze. Without turning to face Kidou, he said, "Mom lost her job."

Kidou merely nodded. He knew perfectly what economic situation his boyfriend was in, and had been trying to help, like treating him to lunch, or paying for his minor expenses, with them being his treats as his excuses. Kidou suspected Fudou knew, but neither said a thing about it. It was not something they discussed, such as Fudou's father. Fudou's father was already in a huge debt, and his family was in critical economic condition. Although Fudou's FFI winnings had helped pay part of the heavy debt, his family was barely able to have three meals a day. His father had already lost his job a few months ago, and now that his mother also lost hers. Fudou had also been working part-time in a café during afterschool hours and weekends, it did not pay much; Fudou's family was definitely in an even worse state.

"It's terrible," Fudou's normally confident voice trembled, "He's," he paused, and Kidou held his tongue, as usual. "He's been getting drunk and beating her." Fudou rested his arms on the rail, heaving a sigh. The sleeves of Fudou's sweater hitched up and Kidou grabbed Fudou's exposed wrist, noticing that he had startled his partner, but he cared less that moment.

"What's this?" Kidou asked instead, pushing up the black woolen sleeve to expose Fudou's pale arm. The skin was marred by black and blue. Bruises. In the shapes of fingers and stick-like objects. He looked up into Fudou's eyes. Their eyes met. He found the answer in twin pools of grim, dark green. _His father._

"I don't want to go back," Fudou said quietly. "He's out drinking, and she's crying."

Kidou nodded once in understanding. "Have you had dinner?"

"Not like I would at home," Fudou choked on the last word.

"Let's eat here," Kidou said, sitting down onto the metal platform, looking up at Fudou, until his boyfriend settled down next to him, and Kidou unzipped his bag to take out the onigiri he had brought along, removing the lid of the plastic box and setting it between the two of them.

"Itadakimasu," Kidou said softly, reaching for an onigiri.

"Itadakimasu," Kidou heard Fudou mumble next to him, and a black-sleeved hand reached forward for a piece of the rice lumps himself.

Kidou smiled as he watched his dark-haired lover bite into the rice hungrily, before starting to eat himself. They unconsciously leant into each other, and they shared their simple meal pressed up against each other, staring out to the dark town far below.

OoOoOoOoO

"So, why here?" Fudou asked him later, when they had finished the food, and resumed their previous positions, standing and leaning against the railings at the sides of the platform, gazes trained on the dark sky above.

As if right on cue, the lightning bolt on the steel tower just above their heads flickered on with a soft buzzing sound, the bright yellow glow of the neon lights bursting to life, lighting up the symbol of Inazuma Town.

"I don't really know," Kidou admitted. He looked down to the dimly-lit plaza below, at the faint dots of lights of houses and buildings farther away. "I was only looking for a place away from the general public, where we can be alone and eat in peace."

Fudou gave a half-hearted chuckle. "We're so high up," he said. "It's like we're partly away from the earth."

Kidou took in Fudou's wistful expression, with his newly-grown bangs stirring in the wind, green eyes dark with something akin to longing, the contours of his face illuminated by the bright yellow light from above them. The shadows under his eyes seemed so dark. He looked older than he should be, and he looked so sad and defeated, something he never was in school, with the others.

"Come here," Kidou muttered, holding out his arms. They were occupied by an armful of Fudou in a heartbeat, said boyfriend's face buried into his neck, and Kidou could feel his warm breath on his skin. He stroked Fudou's back and said quietly, "It's okay to let it out."

And Fudou cried. He didn't bawl like Endou, nor did he sniff and choke like Kazemaru. He was almost silent, and the only things Kidou heard were his quiet, hitching breaths.

Kidou had only seen Fudou cry once, excluding current time. It was when they had won the FFI two years ago, and everyone else was crying. Fudou had been missing from the scene. Kidou found him in the changing room on the phone with his mother, telling her, with tears trickling quietly down his cheeks from beautiful dark green eyes, that they had won and he would be home in a few days and they had gotten a large sum of winnings, enough to pay part of the huge debt they had been struggling with.

Slowly, Fudou disentangled himself, brushing the back of his right hand roughly across too-bright green eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"… hey, Yuuto."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing.

"I love you."

It was like two years ago again, when Kidou was a clueless hopeless fool, and yet now, his heart leapt again at those three little words all over again. "It's not like we're used to being sentimental," Kidou began, and Fudou choked out a wet chuckle. "But I love you too."

"I know you do," Fudou muttered, and their lips were pressed together and it was wet and there was tongue, but it was not at all heated and lustful like it usually did when they were heated and lustful themselves. It was soft, warm, comforting, and Kidou could feel the desperation and longing for comfort. It flooded through both of them, and Kidou was willing to give it to Fudou. He gave him all his comfort and affection.

They poured it all into one single kiss.

OoOoOoOoO

"I want to fly away," Fudou said later.

"Away from Japan?"  
"Away from Earth," the green-eyed teenager corrected.

"I guess we are, now, in a way."

"How?"

"1/6 out of the gravity."

Fudou looked down to the ground far below, then tilting his head to cast a glance at the dark sky, before the dark green gaze captured Kidou's bare crimson one once more. His lips twitched to form a lopsided smile. "Did you actually calculate it?"

"Not really, it was an approximation. But when I'm with you, it feels like it. And more." Kidou knew his cheeks were burning, and he turned away to face the night instead.

"… I feel the same."

"So…"

"…?"

"Let's be 1/6 of of the gravity."

"Together?"

"Together. Always."

End

**A/N: Thank you for reading; don't forget to review, I would love to receive constructive comments and suggestions from you all.**


End file.
